Kurosawa Ryoko
Kurosawa Ryoko '(黒澤亮子 Kurosawa Ryōko) is the Forward Universe Eleven. Dub name: Clarissa Blake Profile Young = ''"She is the game strategist of her team, and she will do anything to win, but fairly." |-| Adult = "Her brilliant coaching made her team respect her as coach and they always know what to expect of her." Appearance Young She has a small build, and is one of the shortest in her team. She has blonde hair and hair that covers her eyes, has round magenta eyes. Casual She wears a completely green shirt with blue jeans, matched with a pair of red shoes. Adult She grows to an averaged build, and has longer hair than before. Personality Young She likes to provoke and taunt people before a match, and still end up winning every time. She has a lot of talent for soccer, and pushes herself everyday and practices every day until she completely could not stand up. She hates it when people does not play fairly and misuse soccer as a means of an evil tool. She praises her team a lot and encourages them to not be afraid. Adult Her personality stays pretty much the same, except she is a little harsher as coach. She disciplines those who slacks off at practicing and does not accept failure. Background Her father died because of a mysterious cause which has yet to be revealed. She was at the age of ten when her family heard of the news of his death, and grieved. Since his father was once a great soccer coach and ex-player, and because of their great relationship, she decided, on the age of twelve, that she would finally start being serious about soccer, and wants the best from herself. She plays soccer with her younger brother, and enters the soccer team at their school together. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot She plays for Isamu's team. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *SH Eternal Fire In Season 2: In Season 3: In Instrument: Combination Hissastsu: Mixi Max: Keshin: Keshin Armed: Soul: Adult Form Only in Anime: Keshin: Keshin Armed: Mixi Max: Soul: Stats '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 152 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 150 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 165 *'Technique': 200 *'Speed': 240 *'Stamina': 230 *'Lucky': 200 Relatives *Mr. Kurosawa (deceased) *Mrs. Kurosawa *Kurosawa Nobu (Younger Twin Brother) *Kurosawa Daisuke *Kurosawa Norio (Deceased) Friends *Isamu Sato *Honami Tomoko Quotes *''Here comes my shoot! '' *''Try to stop me!'' *''Come on, just try and take the ball from me! Unless you're too afraid to!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''Practice lots and you shall overcome the obstacles!'' *''Don't give in to pressure!'' *''It's okay if you mess up! Just give it your all!'' *''Take your time! Don't worry! Everything will be fine!'' *''Is this your all? Don't make me laugh! Try harder! I know you can!'' Trivia *Her personality resembles much of her father. *Her father was also once a very talented forward. *Her dub name is Clarissa, which means brilliant or bright, because Ryoko means bright. *Her dub surname closely resembles to the name of her Japanese surname, meaning black, or black swamp. *She has a twin brother named Nobu, though their personalities are completely the opposite. *She has a deceased brother like Fukushima Gorou. Thank You Thanks for coming! (: ''''